Memoar
by UQ
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble tentang karakter La Corda, ada one-shot juga yang singkat. Akan terus berlanjut dan di update, selama UQ lagi banyak inspirasi. Rate: T dan semi-M. Characters: Semua karakter La Corda D'Oro ditambah OC
1. Pengantar

Oke, ini kumpulan drabble yang dibuat pas senggang. Tadinya ngepos di blog,tapi karena di situ sepi berarti orang-orang ffn belum pada tahu. Abisnya saya pribadi suka ketawa-ketiwi kalau baca ulang. #curcol #promo

Kebanyakan Aoi sama OC. Ada karakter lain kok. Tapi ya... OC lebih dominan. Kalau masalah, ya gak usah baca. Untuk selanjutnya bisa nambah drabble dengan karakter lain. **Silahkan tekan tombol review dan request aja**. Biar lebih menarik,** kasih keyword**. Kayak challange gitu. Kadang suka gak ada inspirasi.

**Ini juga berhubungan sama Blogging Time.** Mungkin ada beberapa yang rancu. Terserah kalian juga kalau mau nganggep ini satu timeline dengan Blogging Time

Oh ya, jangan lupakan OOC. Sama dengan Blogging Time OOC-nya. Gak terlalu banget-banget, tapi ada yang gak banget. Mungkin karena pertambahan umur dan cinta ada tokoh yang sifatnya lebih manis dari biasanya. **Bagi saya sih itu masuk IC**. #maksa

Selamat membaca! #deepbow


	2. Hujan

**La Corda D'Oro bukan punya UQ melainkan Yuki Kure**

**Hujan**

Hal yang dibenci Yuuki dari adik kembarnya adalah sikap acuhnya. Sekarang hujan, dingin, gelap, petir dimana-mana. Walau sedikit sekali, Yuuki merasa ketakutan. Keiichi yang tidak bersuara sedikitpun membuat suasana semakin dingin. Yuuki berteriak dalam hati, ia butuh kehangatan!

"Kei, kamu gak bawa payung?" Yuuki melirik sedikit ke adik kembarannya yang terus memperhatikan tetesan air yang mengalir dari atap.

"Tidak." Mata Keiichi yang sayup-sayup terbuka itu tidak melepaskan tatapannya ke air hujan.

"Kei, tas cello-mu anti air kan?" Yuuki tersenyum ketika ia sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak mau menjadikannya payung, kak."

Yuuki langsung bungkam. Senyumnya sirna. Yuuki tahu kalau Keiichi memang lebih cinta cello daripada kakaknya sendiri.

"Tapi Kei, kalau menunggu hujan reda kita bisa-bisa menginap di sini."

"Kakak gunakan saja _notebook_ kakak sebagai payung. Bukankah gampang?"

Dan Keiichi tahu, cintanya terhadap cello sama seperti kakaknya terhadap _gadget_.


	3. Incest

**La Corda D'Oro bukan punya saya**

**Incest**

Yuuki sedang duduk di atap sekolah bersama Aoi. Kali ini bukan _notebook_ yang ia sentuh. Matanya kini sibuk membaca apa yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. Ia sedang membaca sebuah cerita singkat mengenai saudara kembar dengan kelamin berbeda... yang... Err... Saling mencintai satu sama lain. Yuuki tidak biasa membaca ini, tapi demi mencari ide untuk proyek _visual novel_ terbarunya, ia butuh referensi. Eh... Bukan berarti dia ingin membuat kisah cinta terlarang. Intinya dia butuh referensi tentang cinta. Ini pertamakalinya ia buat _game_ penuh cinta.

Semburat merah yang kerap nampak di pipi _porcelain_ Yuuki membuat Aoi penasaran. Ia mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Yuuki. Ia coba menangkap apa yang dilakukan oleh tunangannya itu. Dan saat tahu apa isinya, pupil Aoi mengecil. Ia alihkan pandangannya terhadap mata Yuuki yang nampak serius.

___- - -_Sejak kapan dia tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini?

Aoi mendadak pucat pasi. Terlebih saat Yuuki memasukan ponselnya dengan wajah seakan-akan berkata _"Oh, jadi itu yang namanya incest!"_ sambil tersenyum puas.

Dan Aoi pun menarik sebuah kesimpulan.

Shimizu Keiichi adalah rival terberatnya.


	4. Salju

**Kalau La Corda D'Oro punya saya, semua bishie pasti kebagian pasangan dan gak cuma mentok di Kahoko doang.**

**Salju**

Namanya Yuuki, bukan Yuki. Ada dua huruf **'u'** yang menjadi perantara **'y'** dan **'k'**. Ia selalu kesal kalau ada orang yang salah menuliskan namanya dalam kanji maupun romaji. Ia juga kesal kalau ada orang yang salah memanggilnya. Ia benci itu.

Arti namanya bukanlah salju. Salju adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Ia tidak suka musim dingin, tubuhnya selalu kedinginan di musim itu. Jelas, namanya juga musim dingin. Bukan musim dingin namanya kalau sepanjang musim selalu panas. Ia juga tidak suka warna putih salju. Bahkan, di hari pernikahannya ia mengenakan gaun biru. Pokoknya, ia benci salju.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik Aoi di telinga Yuuki sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Saljunya lebat, aku tidak bisa keluar rumah dan _terjebak_ bersamamu." Yuuki mengerucutkan bibirnya selagi melihat ke luar jendela.

"Terjebak?" Aoi menghirup aroma _mint_ rambut Yuuki.

"Ya, karena sekali _terjebak_ akan susah menghentikanmu." Yuuki masih mengerucutkan bibirnya namun kini rona merah mengisi pipinya.

Aoi tersenyum. Ia suka salju.

**A/N:** Ini rate-nya T semi-M... Kira-kira ada yang ngerti maksudnya si Yuuki dengan kata 'terjebak' itu gak ya? #mancing


	5. Hadiah

**Hadiah**

**La Corda D'oro bukan punya UQ!**

Sebentar lagi Aoi ulang tahun. Yuuki yang jarang atau tepatnya hampir tidak pernah membeli hadiah kini bingung. Sang nenek tercinta memaksanya untuk memberi hadiah ulang tahun pada tuangannya itu. Yuuki benar-benar tidak tahu harus memberi apa.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas seniornya. Ia tidak mungkin bertanya pada Kahoko, seseorang yang kelewatan polos itu tidak akan memberikannya jawaban. Ia memilih Nami. Belum sampai ia menginjakan kakinya di depan kelas Nami, Aoi menghampirinya.

___- - -_Kenapa aku sampai lupa kalau kelas mereka bersebelahan?

"Yuuki-_san_, sedang apa?"

Silau. Senyum Aoi memang selalu menyilaukan matanya.

"Bertemu Nami-_senpai_." Jawabnya singkat seperti biasa.

"Sayang sekali, Amou-_san_ tidak masuk hari ini." Aoi masih tersenyum.

"Hh... padahal aku mau meminta saran Nami-_senpai_ tentang hadiah apa yang harus aku berikan pada Ao-" Yuuki langsung menghentikan ucapannya ketika sadar apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya.

Senyum Aoi berubah menjadi seringai.

"Aku hanya ingin ini saja kok." Aoi perlahan mendekat dan...

_cup_

Beberapa detik kemudian, Yuuki langsung berlari menjauhi Aoi.

Seringai masih terpasang di wajahnya. Aoi menyentuh bibirnya.

"Manis..." Ia pun masuk kembali ke kelasnya.


	6. Photoshop

**Photoshop**  
**La Corda D'Oro belum di beli sama UQ**

Hari ini giliran seniornya yang menemani istirahatnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hino Kahoko. Yuuki duduk di samping Kahoko dengan _notebook_ tercintanya. Kahoko memperhatikan_cursor_ yang bergerak ke sana kemari di layar sambil memakan bekalnya. Sesaat setelah Yuuki menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, gadis itu mematikan _notebook_-nya lalu makan.

"Itu nama aplikasinya apa Yuuki-_chan_?" Kahoko yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya.

"Oh, photoshop. Buat ngedit foto dan lain-lain." Kahoko mengangguk.

___- - -_Hm, berarti bisa buat foto Len lagi nyengir dong?

Kahoko tertawa cekikikan. Yuuki melirik seniornya itu dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat. Merasa itu bukan urusannya, Yuuki memutuskan untuk mengabaikan seniornya yang sedang senyum-senyum tak jelas.

___- - -_Atau... foto aku dan Len sedang...

Kahoko langsung mimisan dan pingsan karena banyaknya darah yang keluar. Yuuki langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi meninggalkan Kahoko yang masih pingsan.

___- - -_Dasar Senpai mesum


	7. Resep

**Dan untuk keempat kalinya di hari ini, La Corda D'Oro bukan punya saya. Kalau saya udah kaya, baru saya beli hak ciptanya~**

**Resep**

Pria berambut biru itu sedang mengaduk-aduk cokelat kental di dalam panci. Sesekali ia meneteskannya di tangan sedikit dan mengetes bagaimana rasanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menerka-nerka, apa yang kurang ya?

Tidak disangka-sangka, Len yang dulunya payah memasak kini sedang membuat cokelat untuk istrinya yang lagi _ngidam_. Merasa sudah cukup, ia tuang cokelat kental tersebut ke dalam cetakan dan memasukannya ke kulkas setelah uap menghilang.

Satu jam berlalu. Ia langsung bawa cokelat itu ke kamarnya dan memberikannya pada Kahoko. Bentuk cokelatnya _sangatlah Len_. Apalagi kalau bukan kubus alias es batu. Yup, dia gunakan cetakan es untuk cokelat tersebut.

"Es batu, Len?" Kahoko menatap Len dengan bingung sambil memegang cokelat buatan suaminya.

"Hn," Len mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia malu.

"Hmm, manis. Apa resepnya?" tanya Kahoko yang mulai memakan cokelat buatan Len lagi.

"Cinta..." Len menggumam pelan. Semburat merah terlihat sangat kontras di wajahnya.

Kahoko tersedak dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa. Len semakin memerah.

**A/N:** Aku buat _fluff_~~ semoga aja mnais-manisnya KahoLen berasa. Mengenai Len bisa masak, anggap aja Misa memasukan Len ke kursus masak sebelum Len nikah. Kan kasian kalau Kahoko sakit dan Len gak bisa masak, mau makan apa anak mereka?


	8. Tutoring

**A/N:** Ini terinspirasi dari ff ItaHina yang baru saya baca. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, La Corda D'Oro punyanya Yuki Kure. Tapi OC, tetep punya saya.

Kini jam istirahat. Yuuki berjalan mengelilingi taman sekolahnya. Saat sedang menatap sekelilingnya dengan bosan, matanya menangkap gerombolan orang yang nampak bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Ia berjalan menuju sana dan ikut berjongkok.

"Aku masih tak percaya kalau _senpai-tachi_ mengintip Kei dan Shouko-_chan_." Yuuki sedikit bergumam lalu melirik ke sosok di sampingnya. "Terutuma kamu, Aoi-_san_."

Seluruh mantan peserta kompetisi musik ditambah Manami dan Nami sibuk memperhatikan kedua adik kelas mereka. Azuma tersenyum seperti biasanya. Kazuki terlihat menikmati pemandangan manis di hadapnya. Len dan Ryo, mereka terlihat bosan dan ingin sekali pergi. Sedangkan Manami, Nami, dan Kahoko terlihat sangat senang. Terutama Nami yang terus mengabadikan momen Keiichi dan Shouko.

"Kei-_kun_, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Keiichi yang sedang menyantap rotinya mengangguk.

"Ci-ciuman itu seperti apa? Te-teman sekelasku sering menyakan apa aku pernah berciuman denganmu." Shouko memiringkan kepalanya saat ia mengingat-ingat apa kata teman sekelasnya.

Keiichi terdiam. Sama halnya dengan Keiichi, gerombolan orang yang mengintipi mereka ikut terdiam. Senyum Azuma semakin mengembang. Wajah Kazuki mulai memerah. Yuuki tetap datar, begitupun Aoi, Len, dan Ryo. Sisanya, mereka semakin bersemangat.

Keiichi menghela nafasnya. Ia memutar kepalanya menghadap Shouko. Matanya kini terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu ciuman itu seperti apa?" tanya Keiichi.

Shouko mengangguk.

Keiichi tersenyum. Ia sentuh dagu Shouko, membuat gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Mengabaikan rona di pipi Shouko, Keiichi langsung menciumnya. Awalnya lembut, tapi lama kelamaan nafsu menggiring mereka ke ciuman yang lebih _panas_.

Bibir mereka berpisah. Keduanya merona dan kesulitan mengatur nafas mereka. Shouko menatap Keiichi.

"B-boleh... A-aku memintanya lagi lain kali?" dengan tatapan polos, ia bertanya.

Keiichi tersenyum.

"Tentu, tapi tidak di tempat umum seperti ini."

"Kenapa?" Shouko bingung.

"Karena aku akan kesulitan mengajarkan hal lain padamu." Keiichi memasang senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dan ini, entah mengapa membuat Shouko merona semakin jadi.

Shouko mengangguk dan mengikuti Keiichi yang hendak pergi.

Yuuki orang yang paling terkejut mengenai apa yang telah di lihatnya barusan.

_'Apa yang telah terjadi pada adik kembaranku? Kenapa dia jadi mesum?'_

Sama halnya dengan Yuuki, Len dan Ryo mendadak pucat. Bahkan mereka yang umurnya di atas Keiichi tak pernah berani mencium pasangan mereka. Kazuki juga sama saja, ia nyaris pingsan karena melihat prilaku adik kelasnya. Azuma masih terus tersenyum. Ia sangat senang melihat, ehm, anak didiknya menggunakan ilmu yang ia berikan padanya.

"Astaga! Itu benar-benar tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Shimizu-_kun_ ternyata pandai melakukannya!" Nami terlihat senang. Kahoko mengangguk setuju, begitu juga Manami.

"Yup, beda banget sama yang di sini." Manami melirik beberapa orang tertentu.

"Hei-hei Yuuki-_chan_, pasti kau yang mengajarkannya pada Shimizu-_kun_, kan?" Kahoko bertanya pada Yuuki yang masih syok.

"Fufufu, itu hal yang sangatlah tidak mungkin, Hino-_san_. Saat ia memberikan hadiah ulang tahunku saja, ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya sambil merona." Aoi tertawa kecil.

Yuuki langsung mengingat kejadian dimana Aoi yang mendadak menciumnya saat ia ingin mencari Nami.

"I-itu k-karena kamu m-minta sesuatu yang a-aneh!" walau terbata-bata, Yuuki tetap memberanikan dirinnya untuk menatap tajam Aoi.

"Wah, Yuuki-_chan_ malu-malu! Oh ya, aku belum pernah mengambil foto kalian saat berduaan." Ucap Nami.

"Maaf sekali, Amou-_san_. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengganggu privasi kami." kata Aoi sambil tersenyum.

Yuuki menghela nafas lega. Ia tak yakin bisa menahan malu kalau fotonya dengan Aoi tersebar di seluruh sekolah. Apalagi kalau itu foto mereka sedang melakukan hal yang memalukan.

Kazuki melirik Azuma.

"Kurasa kau terlalu berlebihan mendidiknya, Yunoki."

"Kenapa, Hihara? Kau iri?" senyum Azuma masih terpasang di wajah cantiknya.

"T-tidak, terima kasih." Kazuki langsung menjaga jaraknya dengan Azuma.

Len dan Ryo yang terus diam hanya berharap, kapan mereka bisa berhenti terjebak di antara orang-orang yang ingin ikut campur seperti mereka.

Owari


	9. Childlike

**a/n: **Shimizu Yuukihara memang OC saya, tapi kalau La Corda D'Oro beserta tokoh original-nya jelas-jelas bukan punya saya.

Yuuki duduk terdiam dengan plastik makanan yang tadi ia beli di kantin tadi. Sekarang masih istirahat. Yuuki memang selalu duduk di sini sendiri atau bersama beberepa temannya. Angin berhembus menyibakan rambut kuning ikalnya yang ia ikat ke belakang, model _pigtail_. Ia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu yuuki makin sering termenung. Sebuah perubahan yang cukup mengejutkannya mengenai kembarannya yang... err... mendadak mesum membuatnya tak bisa tenang.

_- - -Kenapa bisa-bisanya Kei jadi seperti itu? Kenapa dia... d-dia jadi m-mesum begitu!_

Wajah Yuuki masih datar dan senormal biasanya walaupun di dalam otaknya, ia masih stress memikirkan adik kembarannya.

Pintu yang menghubungkan gedung sekolah dengan atap terbuka. Sosok Kaji Aoi, yang notabenenya tunangan Yuuki, berjalan menuju tempat Yuuki duduk.

Tumben sekali Yuuki tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Biasanya, saat pintu terbuka atau menimbulkan sedikit suara, kepalanya langsung reflek menengok mencari dimana sumber suara itu berasa dan apa yang membuatnya ada. Tapi kali ini Yuuki tetap sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Aoi menepuk pundak Yuuki, pelan.

Yuuki terlihat sedikit terkejut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia baru menengok ke belakang melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya. Aoi tersenyum kecil.

"Tumben sekali kau kaget karena hanya ditepuk seperti tadi." Kata Aoi sambil duduk di samping Yuuki.

Yuuki hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Pikiran apa yang sampai-sampai membuatmu sebegitu seriusnya sampai tak sadar kalau ada yang datang, hm?" Aoi mengeluarkan dua kotak jus jeruk dari kantungnya. Yang satu ia berikan pada Yuuki dan satunya lagi untuk dirinya. Yuuki terlihat senang, mendapatkan minuman gratis. Apalagi dia memang sedang kehausan.

"_E-eto_... ini tentang Kei." katanya dengan gugup sambil memainkan ujung sedotan dengan jari-jari lentiknya.

"Shimizu-_kun_? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Aoi dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak.. tidak... kami gak bertengkar kok." Yuuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" Aoi nampak tenang. Membuat dua anak kembar ini bertengkar adalah hal yang sangat buruk. Terakhir kali Yuuki dan Keiichi bertengkar membuat siswa-siswi Seiso bergidik ngeri. Hampir saja cap manis dan lucu yang disandang mereka berdua (Keiichi dan Yuuki) lepas.

"Mengenai dia dan Shouko-_chan_, Aoi-_san_ pasti masih ingat tentang... um... kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, kan?" Yuuki langsung merona mengingatnya.

"Oh, yang Shimizu-_kun _mencium Fuyumi-_san_."

"Ssstt... jangan keras-keras, kalau nanti ada yang dengar gimana?" Yuuki melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan keadaan aman dan tak ada yang menguping. Aoi tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku Yuuki. Yuuki langsung menatap Aoi dengan sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Memangnya apa yang salah? Bukankan itu sesuatu yang wajar dan tak perlu dibesar-besarkan?" Aoi berhenti tertawa.

"I-itu terlalu dewasa. K-kita kan masih sekolah. D-dan lagi... melakukannya di tempat umum seperti itu..." Yuuki menutup mukanya yang merah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Yuuki," tangan Aoi menyentuh telapak tangan Yuuki yang menutupi wajahnya dan menurunkannya. Yuuki terlihat bingung dengan rona yang masih tersisa di pipinya yang pucat.

"Kau ini... memang masih anak-anak." Dikecupnya bibir ranum Yuuki. Yuuki membelalakan matanya karena terkejut. Ciuman kali ini berlangsung lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Terlalu lama sampai-sampai Yuuki pingsan karena tak tahan dengan degup jantungnya. Aoi langsung menyudahi ciuman mereka dan memeluk tubuh Yuuki agar tak terjatuh.

Aoi membiarkan kepala Yuuki tertidur di pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum puas sambil mengusap rambut Yuuki dengan lembut.

Sepertinya ia harus membolos dan menunggu Yuuki sampai terbangun. Dan sepertinya Yuuki akan mendapatkan ciuman ketiganya saat ia terbangun nanti.


	10. Aoi Syndrom

Dentuman bola tenis berwarna hijau mengisi pagi hari yang cerah. Beberapa siswi perempuan mengelu-elukan nama kedua pemain yang kini saling melempar bola ke satu sama lain.

"Kaji-_kun_! _Fight_!" Tim _cheers_ dadakan dari kelas 2-2 memberikan semangat pada Kaji Aoi yang kini sedang melawan Tsuchiura Ryotaro dari kelas 2-5. Ketika Aoi mendapatkan satu skor, ia melihat ke arah teman sekelasnya dan tersenyum begitu cerah yang maksudnya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Siswi kelas 2-2 langsung terhuyung-huyung, tak kuat menahan senyuman Aoi yang membuat mereka melayang.

"Tsuchiura-_kun_! Jangan mau kalah!" sangat kontras sekali tanggapan Ryotaro menganai adanya tim _cheers_ dadakan ini. Dia merasa ditekan dan dipaksa untuk menang. Dia juga geli mendengar siswi kelasnya mengelu-elukan namanya atau menjerit.

Pertandingan pun kembali di mulai.

Seorang gadis berambut kuning yang ikal terbangun dari tidurnya di balik semak-semak tak jauh dari lapangan tenis. Masih pagi hari tapi Shimizu Yuukihara bolos pelajaran hanya untuk tidur. Iya membuka kacamata ber_frame_ persegi panjang berwarna birunya dan mengusap matanya. Ia pasang kembali kacamatanya dan menhela nafas. Jarang sekali ia terliha mengenakan kacamata, mungkin itu termasuk penyamarannya. Mungkin lho.

Yuuki berdiri dan merapihkan pakaiannya. Lalu matanya terarah ke lapangan tenis yang menjadi sumber kebisingan yang membuatnya terbangun. Ia menatap ke sana dengan bosan. Tapi sorot matanya berubah ketika melihat perawakan yang ia kenali.

___- - -_A-aoi-san... 

Nafasnya menjadi tak karuan dan wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari Aoi tak jauh darinya. Yuuki masih terbayang-bayang dengan kejadian yang menimpanya kemarin. Ia langsung menepuk kedua pipinya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

___- - -_Aoi-san sedang pelajaran olahraga. Dia pasti gak akan ngeliat ke sini. Tenang... tenang...

Yuuki menarik nafas panjang.

"T-Tunggu... kalau begitu sekarang udah masuk dong? A-aku bolos lagi? Tidaaaak!" Yuuki langsung menjerit sambil berlari terbirit-birit. Ia lupa kalau Aoi berada tak jauh darinya dan tetap berlari sambil menggumam tak jelas.

Di lapangan tenis, pertandingan telah selesai dan dimenangkan oleh Aoi. Wajar, Ryotaro baru pertama kalinya bermain tenis. Kalau Aoi kan sudah sering ikut pertandingan tenis antar sekolah.

"Eh, kau mendengar suara jeritan barusan?" Nami bertanya pada Kahoko.

"Iya, suaranya familiar." Kahoko mengangguk.

"Fufufu... Mungkin itu Yuuki yang berteriak." Aoi tertawa ringan.

"Eh? Yuuki-_chan_?" Kahoko terlihat kaget.

"Ah, benar juga. Suaranya memang agak mirip sih." Ucap Ryotaro sambil mengelap keringatnya dnegan handuk kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Yuuki-_chan_," Nami tersenyum licik. Ia mendekat ke Aoi dan membisikan sesuatu, "Aku mendapatkan foto kalian kemarin lho, yang di atap sekolah."

"Amou-_san_, aku akan membelinya seperti biasa." Aoi tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Sip, tapi yang kali ini harganya lebih mahal dikit. Hohoho..." Nami tertawa penuh kesenangan. Aoi memanglah pelanggan hasil _jepret_annya yang paling setia dan super menguntungkan.

"Tenang saja." Balas Aoi.

"Tsuchiura-_kun_, apa kau merasakan hawa-hawa tak enak?" Kahoko merinding karena melihat tingkah+tawa menyeramkan dari Aoi dan Nami.

"Hehe... mereka seperti melakukan transaksi gelap." Ryotaro tertawa hambar.

"Hachuuu!" Yuuki bersin ketika sampai di depan ruang mengusap hidungnya sebelum membuka pintu kelas.

Ketika Yuuki masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tatapan sangar dari guru Bahasa Inggrisnya langsung menyambutnya. Seisi kelas langsung hening dan tidak melakukan gerakan sedikitpun daripada harus menerima hukuman dari guru yang terkenal akan kesangarannya itu.

"Shimizu-_san_, kau bolos lagi ya?" Risa-_sensei_ menyeringai, bermaksud meledek.

"Nggak kok Sensei, aku gak sengaja ketiduran di semak-semak." Tapi ledekannya Risa-_sensei _malah ditanggapi dengan serius oleh Yuuki. Dengan santainya Yuuki berjalan masuk mengabaikan tatapan seram dari gurunya.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh duduk." Risa-_sensei _ membuat Yuuki menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak ada. Tapi, bukannya diperaturan sekolah tak ada larangan untuk tidak boleh duduk." Yuuki lanjut berjalan lagi dengan santainya. Risa-_sensei_ mulai geram.

"Shimizu Yuukihara! Keluar dari kelas sekarang juga!" Risa-_sensei_ memukul mejanya.

"Eh? Aku dibolehkan untuk membolos?" mata Yuuki terlihat berbinar-binar.

"KELUAR!" Risa-_sensei_ langsung melempar penghapus ke arah Yuuki namun sayangnya meleset.

"Oke deh Sensei, aku keluar dulu." Yuuki berjalan keluar kelas dengan santainya.

Risa-_sensei_ langsung melirik ke anak-anak kelas 1-2 yang lainnya.

"Kerjakan soal halaman 50 dalam waktu 10 menit, kalau kalian telat tambah dengan soal halaman 67." Risa-_sensei _duduk dikursinya kembali setelah memberikan tugas yang banyak sekali. Tugas di halaman 50 berjumlah 100 soal begitu juga dnegan soal halaman 67. Semoga saja murid-murid kelas 1-2 tidak memendam perasaan dendam ke Yuuki karena telah membuat keributan di kelas dan membuat guru mereka menjadi semakin kejam.

Yuuki berjalan di lorong kelas yang sepi. Ini masih jam pelajaran dan masih lama sekali menuju jam istirahat. Dia bingung mau kemana sekarang. Perpustakaan? Terakhir kali ke sana ia terbangun karena suara bising yang dibuat beberapa murid yang mengerjakan tugas atau berdebat mengenai pelajaran. Kalau di taman, nanti sama seperti tadi. Kalau di atap...

Wajah Yuuki langsung memanas ketika memikirkan kata 'atap'. Ia masih terbayang-bayang dengan kejadian kemarin. Dua kali dalam sehari. Itu porsi yang terlalu besar untuk Yuuki.

Yuuki langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir jauh-jauh bayangan kejadian kemarin di atap.

"Yuuki-_chan_!" sebuah suara yang tinggi memanggilnya. Yuuki yang wajahnya masih merah memfokuskan penglihatannya ke depan.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ada Kahoko, Nami, Ryotaro, dan Aoi yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

___- - -_Aoi-san! I-itu Aoi-san! A-aku harus bagaimana? 

Wajah Yuuki semakin merah, detak jantungnya menjadi tak karuan, seluruh badannya bergetar, keringat-keringat mulai bercucuran seiring mendekatnya Aoi ketempatnya berdiri. Saat Aoi sampai di depannya, Yuuki langsung mematung.

"Yuuki, wajahmu merah sekali." Aoi menyentuh kening Yuuki dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Yuuki hanya diam.

"Jangan-jangan Yuuki-_chan _demam karena tadi tidur di balik semak-semak." Ucap Kahoko.

"Memangnya bisa begitu ya? Shimizu cowok gak kenapa-kenapa, padahal dia lebih sering." Kata Ryotaro.

"Kau ini. Walaupun kembar, kekebalan tubuhnya pasti beda." Nami memukul punggung Ryotaro dengan kencang. Ryotaro meringis kesakitan.

"Yuuki?" Aoi masih berada di depan Yuuki. Kini tangannya beralih ke pipi kiri Yuuki, dapat ia rasakan kalau tubuh Yuuki tak hentinya bergetar. Yuuki masih terpaku.

___- - -_A-aoi-san begitu dekat! Terlalu dekat!

Pandangan Yuuki perlahan mengabur. Kaki yang dari tadi sudah berjuang keras menahan getaran tubuhnya mulai layu. dan Yuuki pun K.O.

_-Kami-sama... apa yang terjadi padaku?_

_Well_, mungkinkah itu Aoi _syndrome_?

Hanya UQ dan Kami_-sama_ yang tahu...


	11. Red Song

**Red Song**

Dia itu muda. Umur mereka berjarak satu tahun, tapi kahoko tidak bisa dengan mudah mengerti isi otak lelaki itu, begitu pun pertumubuhan badannya. Bayangkan, setahun yang lalu dia berada di bawahmu, sekitar lima senti. Setiap kali berbicara, Kahoko menunduk dan rambut kuning terang yang lembut tersaji di depan matanya. Dan sekarang, Kahoko yang mendongak kalau berbicara. Merasa lehernya sakit atau harus mundur beberapa langkah agar mereka bisa saling berbalas pandangan.

Sifatnya pun berbeda. Dia semakin dewasa, semakin pintar merangkai kata, dan tak sepolos seperti sedia kala. Dia sudah berkembang menjadi pria dewasa dalam waktu setahun. Kahoko ayal dengan beberapa premis dalam otaknya tentang hal apa yang membuat Shimizu Keiichi berubah demikian. Maksudnya, itu terlalu cepat.

Dan kini mereka berjalan. Bersebelahan dengan tangan yang masing-masing di samping pinggang. Senyum samar terpasang di wajah mereka. Tidak ada yang bersuara, hanya menikmati nyanyian gagak hitam di bawah langit kemerahan. Tiba-tiba Kahoko mengangkat kepalanya, melirik ke samping kanannya, dan berkata "Shimizu-_kun_ benar-benar berubah ya" sambil tertawa geli.

Yang disebut langsung menunduk dan tersenyum. Kahoko kembali menatap ke depan dan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Senyum bak malaikat itu selalu menggetarkan hatinya, menimbulkan rona, dan merasa seperti ada Lili dalam perutnya. Kahoko kembali bergumam, "Pasti enak ya yang jadi kekasihmu, kelak" lagi-lagi diiringi tawa. Keiichi tidak merespon, ia tahu seniornya masih ingin berkata lebih.

"Nilai-nilaimu juga bagus. Kalau dari segi penampilan, kudengar kamu banyak penggemarnya.," Yang terakhir itu info dari Amou Nami, gadis yang selalu _update_.

"Kamu ahli memainkan cello dan dengar-dengar kamu suka membuat lagu. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadi _dia_. Pasti seperti putri raja yang begitu makmur." Kahoko menutup kedua mulutnya, meredam tawanya. Dia tidak bercanda, dia tertawa untuk mengurangi rasa canggungnya.

"Kaho-_senpai_ mau?" bibir yang sedari tadi hanya melengkungkan senyuman kini terbuka dan melantunkan suara lembut yang khas.

"Dibuatkan lagu? Oh, benarkah tidak merepotkan?" Kahoko kembali mendongak ke samping kanannya.

"Ya, itu tidak masalah. Jadi, Kaho-_senpai_ mau?" ditanya sekali lagi.

"Mau kok." Senyum senang tampak di wajahnya.

"Hm, berarti mulai sekarang aku panggil Kahoko." Keiichi tersenyum, masih senyum sama seperti biasanya.

Kahoko terdiam, mulutnya bungkam, langkahnya tertahan. Keiichi berhenti melangkah, dia menundukan kepala dan menatap senironya lekat-lekat. Rambutnya begitu merah, bibirnya jugalah merah, dan kulit wajahnya yang putih pun ikut memerah.

Bunyi gagak, cahaya kemerahan. Ini Red Song, bukan lagu seram ataupun marah. Ini tentang sepasang muda-mudi. Berdiri di sore hari, menatap satu samalain. Yang satu ragu, yang satu yakin. Yang satu malu, yang satu serius bukan main. Ini lagu tentang mereka. Tentang Shimizu Keiichi dan Hino Kahoko. Tentang awal mula mereka bersama.

**A/n: **

Anggaplah mereka pulang kencan (bagi Keiichi). Semoga gak begitu OOC dan saya gak berlebihan ngebuat betapa polosnya Kahoko. Di akhir dia sadar soal semuanya kok. Alasan kenapa bisa cepet tinggi, terus hari itu sebenernya mereka kencan, dan _modus_ Keiichi buat ngedeketin dia. Buat yang rekues, semoga sesuai selera.


End file.
